Crossing Over
by Added-OC
Summary: Celsia is a fifteen year old girl who never knew her father and is dealing with now having a father figure, who against her wishes tries to make her grow up. Peter is a feisty adventurous boy from neverland who can promise her what she truly wishes for, if she helps him understand the stirrings in his heart. Rated M for later chapters. PeterxCelsia
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Peter Pan or any of its characters, however I do own my OCs which I have set free in this work. I hope you enjoy!**_

**An Introduction to Adventure**

Celsia glanced up at their new home and sighed as the feeling of her world crashing down washed over her. The large box in her hands may as well have weighed a thousand pounds, what with how heavy she felt. Long white blonde hair cascaded down her back in waves as she made her way up the wide stone front steps that made the entryway to the large stone and brick mansion she would be living in. Her mother, who had recently married a famous author, smiled at her from the front door. Her dyed blonde hair and false tanned skin shone in the early morning light as she stood atop the stairs with her hands on her hips and no luggage anywhere near her.

"Come on honey your fathers waiting on you." She called out cheerfully.

"He's not my father." Celsia mumbled under her breath as she made her way past her mother and into the wide open front door. The front hall was a open concept area with the living room and kitchen flanking either side of it and an elegant staircase facing the doorway where she stood. The place was something out of a home and gardens magazine, with themes for each room that corresponded well with one another and decorations that seemed too fancy for someone's home. She felt her heart sink at the thought of living here instead of their cozy apartment in the city.

"Your room is upstairs, you get a balcony and everything!" her mother stated excitedly as she led her through the house to where her new room awaited her presence. It was modern and full of whites and silvers, the exact opposite of what she so loved. She allowed the box of clothes and books to fall to the floor as her mother seemed to dance into the room. She spread her arms wide and turned in a circle as if saying "look at this amazing step forward." She smiled to the woman in spite of the cold feeling that was welling up inside her.

"You'll get used to it dear." She turned to see an older man with greying hair and large glasses smiling at them. He was meant to be her new father, the author of the entire detailed child raising guides. He seemed like someone who would not put up with anyone going against his words, someone who clearly never actually raised a child either. She shifted under his gaze and shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant way.

"I shouldn't have to get used to it, it's not gonna be my home for long anyway." She mumbled causing both the adults to frown. They exchanged a gaze that she did not see before leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

He had found the house by accident, flying about the mainland one night playing hide and seek with his tiny brightly lit fairy friend and even his own shadow. There had been a light on in the upper story window of the haunted looking house tucked away in the woods at the edge of a small mountain. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, causing the red haired green clad boy to soar down towards the light that shown like a beacon in the darkness of the early night. He had landed silently on the balcony and peeked into the half open French doors.

His bright blue eyes widened at the sight of the sad girl lying in the large bed that took up most of the room. Warm tears painted her face as her sleeping form faced him. He was amazed at her strange beauty and her dark clothing that was viewable due to her sleeping on top of the bed clothes instead of under them. She had rolled causing him to leap into the air in surprise and bump into his fairy friend who began to complain in soft bell like sounds.

"Shh, quiet Tink, can't you see she's sleeping?" he chided his companion before flying upwards towards two bright stars in the night air.

He had returned every night for three months, watching as the room slowly changed from blinding white to muted tones of forest brown and purple. Images where hung along the walls and different clothes appeared and disappeared day by day. He only saw her a handful of times in those months, but every time he saw her he could feel something happening in his chest, a strange feeling that he had not experienced before he had come across this house. This became an addiction for him, gazing in on tiny parts of her life from outside of her world, even more so than the many adventures he would drag his team of boys called the lost boys along on.

One night on one of his peek in sessions he noticed she was not yet asleep, instead she was seated at a desk along the far wall, in front of a box that lit up with images that changed quickly and made loud sounds like that of gunshots and strange whirling sounds. He found himself slipping into the room and smiling to himself as she cursed under her breath. Her once naturally light blonde hair was now streaked with thick black lines and her clothing had become baggier and even darker than before, blacks and deep blues replaced her purple and brown color scheme over the last few weeks causing him to wonder if she was in mourning. A sound from outside her door caused him to fly up and hide at the top of a dark oak wood wardrobe that sat beside her vanity near her bed. The woman who walked into the room looked like an older version of the girl who had captured his curiosity for so long. Her golden blonde hair was tied back into a tight bun at the top of her head and her form was covered in an elegant red ball gown. He stuck his tongue out at the sight, he just didn't understand adults.

"Celsia honey, your father and I are going to the awards ceremony for his newest book, we won't be home until well after five so if you get hungry feel free to ask Glinda for anything." The woman who he made out to be her mother stated.

"I'm too old for a nanny." He heard her complain without looking up from the strange box. The woman sighed and crossed her arms.

"She is not a nanny, she has been Charles' maid for years so you have to put up with her." He looked over the womans shoulder to see a well dressed old man looking at a watch impatiently.

"Clara its past time to go, we'll be late." He stated in a voice that was laced with gruffness. They left and for a long time he simply watched her watching the box. Suddenly the lights dimmed to almost darkness and the box stopped shining its light on her face. She stood then and made her way over to her bed, falling into it without slipping under the covers once again. He waited for a long time, watching her sleep, before slipping away into the night.

* * *

Something was off about her room, she didn't know what it was but it had changed from the time she left for school to the time she had arrived back to the prison her mother insisted she call home. She stood in her doorway scanning the room and taking in every detail. Her sheets had been fixed again and her desk was neater, that was probably Glindas handy work. However there was still something not quite right about the room. She moved inside and jumped when a shadow moved from across the room. It was shaped like a pointy headed boy and moved quickly from behind her wardrobe o blend in with the shadow of her bookshelf. She looked behind her as if expecting to find someone standing there only to discover she was alone.

"Exams must have really taken a toll on me, I'm seeing shit." She mumbled as she headed over to her bed to take a very long nap before having to deal with her mother and stepfather. As she lay there with her legs dangling from the edge of the bed she thought about her mother and exams and just growing up in general. Her birthday was fast approaching and with it responsibilities that she did not want.

"I wish I didn't have to grow up." She moaned as she covered her eyes with her fists.

From across the room the mysterious shadow grinned playfully and slipped into her wardrobe.

Chapter 1 END


	2. Chapter 2

**An Invitation to Neverland**

The laughter from the lost boys was drowned out by the pillow that he had stuffed over his face. His pipes hung down from his neck on a cord made of thin strands of leather braided together. His chest hurt terribly and he did not want this feeling anymore. He had not been adventurous or rowdy the last few days over the fact that he had been dumb enough to let his shadow slip away from him once again. Hide and go seek was one thing on Neverland, but this feeling in his chest made it all too clear to him that it had made its way to the mainland without him. Bells rang out in his ears and he swatted at the air above his pillowed face.

"Geez I know already Tink, I'm an idiot bla bla bla…" he sat up, moving the pillow away to reveal his face. Longer red bangs covered his right eye almost completely and his chin had become a bit more defined. His bright blue eyes had a shaper edge to them and his lips looked a bit thinner. All in all it was apparent to the small fairy that her dear Peter had grown up, at least a little. His clothes where getting tighter across his chest and shoulders as well. She voiced her complaints as he shifted around to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe you're right Tink, maybe I am spending too much time on the mainland lately. I can't help it though, I gotta get my shadow back." He leapt from his bed and turned to give her a cheeky grin," so, do you want to come with me?" he asked with a sly tone in his voice. She crossed her arms and stuck her chin up in the air as an answer. He chuckled at this and turned to climb out of the hideout through the hidden hole in his roof. This caused his small fairy friend to shoot out of her own escape hole to glare at him angrily for leaving her behind. His chuckles could be heard throughout the area as the pair took to the skies side by side, leaving the many curious lost boys behind to watch them fly away.

"Don't worry Tink, we will be in and out quick as a flash." His chuckle deepened in pitch before shooting back up to its normal tone, this caused him to freeze and cover his mouth with one hand. The companions looked at each other with worried expressions before once again flying towards the second star on the left.

Far below Peter and Tinkerbell a black ship with red and black striped sails drifted through the ocean. At its helm a red clad captain with a large white plume upon his broad rimmed red hat smiled as he lowered a telescope with his shiny silver hook. His hand stroked the long pointed mustache that decorated his upper lip.

"Mr. Smee! The pesky green brat has flown the coop. Time to go Hunting!" he shouted to an old man with a bright red cap and a blue and white striped shirt.

"Aye Captain!" the man saluted before turning and shouting a command to the rest of the crew. The captain chuckled to himself as his beady eyes searched the skies once again. A sinister smile painting his lips as his hook and hand clutched the wheels pegs.

* * *

Celsia was going mad, she had to have been. Sounds of laughter and giggles danced through her ears to match the shadows dancing along her bedroom wall. All she had been trying to do the last few days was finish a essay on the dangers of lack of sleep, in doing so she had lack of sleep and thus she believed that she was experiencing the side effects of the very thing she was writing about. She clutched her pen tightly in her hand and the edge of her desk in the other. Her teeth where clenched as the shadow danced around the edges of her vision and the laughter was ever so faintly echoing in her ears. She growled to herself as her pen bent with the pressure of her squeezing it in her clenched hand.

"Stop!" she yelled as she felt herself fall past the breaking point," I am trying to concentrate!" the shadows froze and the laughter died away as her words rang out through the room.

"Thank you." She sighed as she got back to writing with her bent pen. The sounds of angered footsteps echoed from down the hall, easily ignored until her door was thrown open and the angered face of her stepfather was revealed. His eyes locked onto hers as she attempted to sink into her chair.

"We do not shout in this house." He stated in a deep soft tone," you will go to bed at seven without dinner until you can learn this fact." With that he was gone. She threw a balled up piece of paper at the closed door and growled.

"I hate it here." She groaned softly as to not summon his anger once again. She had witnessed him taking his anger out on her mother and still felt a pang of sadness cut deeply in her whenever she saw her wearing the large sunglasses that covered a fading black eye. He had a dark side to him that expressed itself through violence towards her mother who was silent about the whole affair.

"I wish I could just disappear." She mumbled as she hid her face in her arms.

"You do?" she jumped and turned to see a green clad boy with shocking red hair and bright blue eyes staring open mouthed at her with a long dark thing dragging the ground from his clenched fist. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream only to have it covered quickly by his hand. He had moved so fast across the room that he seemed to fly to her, adding a touch of strangeness to her horror pot of a mind at that moment.

"I will take my hand away but you can't scream." He warned in a soft whisper as their matching hues locked onto one another. She nodded slowly, fully intending to scream as loudly as she could that there was an intruder in the house. However her mind was quickly changed by the memory of her stepfather just moments before. As his hand slipped away she let out a steadying breath and pressed herself against the wall.

"Who are you?" she demanded quietly. To this he laughed loudly and floated up into the air. She gasped as he leaned forward to bring his face close to hers though his feet where still high up in the air.

"I am Peter Pan of Neverland." He stated proudly with a playful grin. She blushed at their closeness and scooted her body a bit down the wall before returning his introduction.

"Hello, Peter, I am-"

"Celsia Steele, I know. I've been here a few times." He stated with the same proud tone. She gasped and moved to get away from him.

"Are you sure you're not Peter Pan from Stalkerland?" she asked sarcastically as she moved to sit upon her large bed that had barely been used as of late. He floated over to sit at the foot of the bed on crossed legs with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where is this Stalkerland? Is it far?" his line of questioning caused her to giggle as her sarcasm was lost upon him.

"You're really weird you know that?" she asked through her giggles. He smiled at the sound and moved to rest against one of the posts at the foot of the bed.

"Weird is good." He stated with a chuckle of his own," All my lost boys are weird as well." She tilted her head to one side and placed a finger along her chin as she thought over his words.

"Lost boys?" she asked herself more than him.

"Oh yeah, the lot of them are weird." He confirmed once again with a firm nod. She found herself laid back against her large pillows as she took in his words.

"There's a lot of them?" she asked a bit stunned.

"Oh yeah, there's Tootles and Nibs, Slighty and Curly, and of course the twins." He smiled as he thought of each one of his boys. They were his crew of brave adventurers who would never change and become adults.

"There isn't an awful lot of them then." Celsia was beginning to get interested in this boy who seemed like a mental wad escapee that just so happened to be able to hover in the air? Everything about him was interesting, from his laugh to his clothes to his bright red hair. He was just so full of life and joy she had not experienced yet.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he stood and held a hand out to her.

"Ready?" she became confused as she took in what was happening.

"To go to Neverland of course, you said you wanted to disappear." He smiled as he answered her. To this she simply shook her head, a grave feeling coming over her.

"I can't." she stated softly.

"huh?" he was taken aback by her words. The thought that she would say no had not crossed his mind ever since he overheard her softly spoken wish. Her eyes held sadness in their depths that he had not noticed before as she slipped from the bed and made her way outside to her balcony. Her long multicolored hair wafted over her shoulder as she leaned on the balcony's railing. He had followed her and sat a bit away on the cold metal railing.

"Trust me, I would love to fly off to some unknown place and hang out in the woods with a bunch of adventurous guys but," she sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs before continuing," I can't just leave though, what would that do to my mother?" she groaned and hid her face in her now crossed arms.

"Who cares?" she looked up at him quickly as his angry voice cut through the night," Do you think she's up in her room worrying over you? No. She's up there doing adult stuff and not even considering how to make her child happy." His frown cut its way along his features, seeming odd on a face that rarely had to make such an expression. It caused a hollow feeling to take over her chest as she looked up at him.

"Don't you have a mother?" she asked, hoping that he would understand that no matter what you had to love your mother. That is how she felt, and the only thing that kept her in this prison she found herself living in. He shook his head with what appeared to be a hint of pride.

"Nope just me and my lost boys, we don't need any pesky parents." He stated as he puffed his chest out with obvious pride now. A frown creased her brow as she thought of this.

"Have, have you ever had parents?" she asked softly as a light cut on above her head. He shook his once again and floated to hover just on the other side of her balcony's railing in front of her. She noticed now that the dark thing he had been holding when she first saw him was tied firmly around his waist. With a curious yet shaking hand she reached out to touch one dangling tendril only to feel nothing and watch her hand slip through it as if it were smoke.

"My shadow." He said simply causing her to pull her hand back.

"Your what?" she whispered quickly. To this he placed a finger on her lips. His skin was warm against her own, and left tingling sensations behind when he moved it away.

"Shh, my shadow got away from me." He stated quietly as he looked up at the balcony above them.

"Does this sort of thing happen often in Neverland?" her voice was barely audible as she whispered, drawing him in closer to hear her.

"Yes, well every now and again." He answered in the same soft whisper, a flash of mischief and excitement in his eyes. She could not help returning the playful smile in the soft moonlight.

"Celsia!" she turned to look up at her mother standing out on the balcony above her.

"Yes Ma'am?" she answered with a shaky voice, worried that her mother had seen her mystery visitor.

"It's almost time for bed, I wanted to tell you goodnight." Her mother called down.

"I am heading to bed now! Goodnight!" she answered and watched her mother's shadowed figure vanish from view above her.

"Are you sure you won't go?" she jumped as she turned to run into Peters chest.

"I can't." she whispered as she stepped around him. He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn to face him once again.

"I have to go and get my shadow put back on. Here," he placed a small conch shell in her upturned palm and closed her fingers around it," When you're ready just whisper it to this shell and I will come, I promise." Without allowing he to react he flew out into the night to vanish amongst the trees.

* * *

In the camouflage of the forest he stopped and pulled Tink out of his pocket of his tunic. The small Fairy let off a reddish glow and shouted her angry confessions in loud bell tolls. He shushed the small blonde fairy and held out his palm for her to sit on.

"I need you to do me a favor Tink." He whispered and in reply a single bell toll," I need you to stay and watch over her, I fear that her situation is more dire than it seems." A few softer bell sounds caused him to frown.

"Now don't be that way, she is a nice girl. Just do me this one favor and I will give you anything you want once we are all in Neverland." Angry chimes echoed as she stood and stomped her foot against his palm. He smiled and lightly kissed her head," You're still my number one girl Tink." He stated before continuing on his way back home, leaving the angry fairy alone on a small branch nearby the girls balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Dive into Deeper Waters**

The sounds of water rushing past the hollow that housed the hideout were all too loud in the silence that had fallen over the land. Peter stood in the clearing, looking out upon the burnt corpse of their hideout tree with his dagger shaking in his tightly clenched fist. The moonlight cast the Hollow into stark shadows causing his own to tremble beside him. His face was contorted in a mask of rage as he turned to face the bay that was now the resting place of the large pirate ship known all throughout Neverland as the Jolly Roger. He placed the dagger between his teeth and jumped into the air, fully intended on finally destroying his long standing enemy.

The wind that cut past his ears carried cries of his boys, scared and alone and surrounded by the menacing pirates that he had sworn to protect them from. He pushed harder against the force of the gust coming off the water, thinking of the time he had just spent with his newest friend to give him the added umph to get through the strong wind.

He landed on the ship and pulled the dagger from his teeth before looking around himself quickly. The ship's deck was quiet and void of life, the wheel at the helm turned gently before stopping and the sails rustled in the wind. He felt his muscles tense as the sound of a mocking bird cried out with the voice of Cubby, his most loyal lost boy. He growled as he stormed over to the hole leading down to the lower decks. As he looked down into the darkness a shadow fell over him, cast from the moonlight hitting something from behind his back. He shifted quickly as a silver hook was thrust into the wood near where his head was just seconds before. With a quick sideways roll he avoided the sword that followed suit. Seconds later he was hovering four feet off the deck and smirking at the Captain of the ship. James Hook was no novice to Peters ways and swung his blade upwards quickly as he shot up into the air. Peter Knew him too well though, and easily parried his blade with the dagger that he still clutched in his hand. Their blades clashing rang out through the night as they both attempted to gain ground on one another.

"You seem to be a bit taller Pan!" Hook cried out with a maniacal grin.

"How can you tell?! I'm always looking down on you Codfish!" he cried out as he laughed over the captains head. Many heads popped out of the hole leading down to the lower parts of the ship, one of which belonged to Cubby who was always the first to jump into action aside from peter. He leapt from the hole and rushed over to the barrel that the pirates had stored their weapons in. He called out to the others to join him and began handing out weapons.

The battle was long and the pirates outnumbered the boys, only allowing them to escape by the skin of their teeth. They did not laugh or celebrate on the way back to their now worthless hideout however, their heads where all hung low and ever peter himself did not caw out in excitement over their small victory. The weight of their loss hung all too heavy on each boys chest as they prepared to sleep in the trees surrounding the hollow they had called home for so long.

* * *

The chiming of bells awoke Celsia the next day. They sounded like three or four bells where ringing quickly at the same time and it began to annoy her to no end. She finally sat up in her bed and looked around angrily for the cause of the noise. What she found was a tiny light that knocked into random things on her desk and generally just made a mess. She jumped up and grabbed at the light only to pull her hand away with a hiss.

"Oww, you bit me!" she declared as she glared at the light. The bell sounds came from it as the light dimmed to reveal a small blonde haired fairy earing what appeared to be a leaf as a dress. The bells faded away into a sharp high pitched voice.

"..and if Peter hadn't left me here I would be sipping my grape juice right about now, surrounded by my adoring boys instead of a pointy girl. Plus I wouldn't bite you if you asked me to. I can't help it if I had to cut you a little." She puffed her chest out and began to examine her nails which held droplets of Celsias blood on them.

"Wait he left you here for what?" she exclaimed.

"To watch you because clearly you can't be trusted with what little he let you know." The tiny woman puffed out her chest and crossed her arms as she turned away from Celsia. She in turn scratched at her still yet to be brushed hair.

"If I am not to be trusted then why are you talking to me?" she asked with a sigh. Without waiting for the small woman to respond she let out a frustrated sound and walked out of the room and down the hall to the large bathroom she used. After brushing and braiding her hair she slipped into her prepared school clothes and set to brushing her teeth, she was halfway through this procedure when the fairy landed on her shoulder.

"Why are you rubbing white gunk on your teeth?" it asked as she rubbed the brush repeatedly over her teeth. She rolled her eyes and rinsed the brush off before putting it back in the cup that she had grabbed it from. She went through the routine of rinsing her mouth thoroughly before answering it.

"It isn't gunk, its paste, toothpaste in fact. Kinda like soap for your mouth." She wiped the remains from her lips before tossing the hand towel she used in the clothes bin outside of the door. She grabbed her leather back pack and ran downstairs with the fairy clutching onto her hair, hanging on for her tiny life. She rushed from the house and down to the bus stop before her mother or Charles could see her, taking a moment to catch her breath as she rested against the signpost.

"You certainly have strange habits." The fairy stated with a chuckle.

"They aren't habits, I am trying to avoid my current housemates." She muttered the reply under her breath and gave a passing woman a fake smile and a nod. Tinkerbell sat on her shoulder watching as every encounter happened. She tapped her chin with her small finger as she sat cross legged on the greatly starched white dress shirt her recent companion wore. The fabric was itchy against her bare legs and caused her to shift uncomfortably as she observed her surroundings.

"You really do have weird ways here." She stated pointedly as a large silver bus pulled to a stop alongside them.

"Just shush if you want to tag along." Celsia whisper yelled as she made her way into the bus and to a seat at the back," I can't be talking to you at school, people will think something's gone wrong in my head."

"You mean besides using a gunk covered brush on your teeth and riding in a metal tube?" Tink huffed as she turned away from her, crossing her arms as she did so.

* * *

The lost boys had worked hard for about ten consecutive hours that day, hollowing out and making a hideout in the second largest tree in the hollow. Peter however was up in the trees, watching out for any dangers that could slow his boys down. He found himself glancing up at the stars that hung permanently over Nerverland and wondering about Celsia and Tinkerbell. He hoped the girls would get along whilst he had to stay behind, he also hoped that Tinkerbell would convince her to at least visit his home, for he felt that hers was not as safe as his own.

"I shouldn't have to clean this stuff up! Nibs did it!"

"Yeah! Its Nibs' fault!" he looked down at the sound of the twins voices echoing through the trees. He peeked down through the branches to see Cubby trying to calm the others.

"We all have to work together Mates." Cubby stated as he held out the fern leaf broom to the twins," Hook made this mess and we are here to straighten it up. All of us. We are mates and mates stick together." The others cheered at Cubbys words which made Peter smile to himself. Cubby was a good mate, his first and most important one as well. He laid back in the top of the tree and looked up into the sky. The two bright stars above twinkled down to where he lay smiling as he thought of the friend just on the other side of them.

"Peter?" he looked down to see said mate staring up at him. His eyes where wide and his fist was clenched so had against the bark of the tree that his knuckles where white." Peter the boys are all shaken up down here." He waved his arms towards the scared lost boys to emphasize his words. Peter glanced over the faces before pulling his pipes out of the pouch on his side.

"On it." He answered finally as he leapt down to stand beside Cubby. He placed his bottom lip at the edge of the first pipe and began to play the upbeat melody that had a calming effect on the boys. Smiles returned as well as laughter while Peter sat on a large stone nearby playing his heart out.

* * *

The school day had passed by all too quickly for her liking but Celsia was never one for clubs or after school activities. Thus she now stood before the large white oak door that made up the entrance of the house she had lived in the past few months. She heaved a heavy sigh and took a step up onto the wide front steps.

A loud crash and what sounded like screaming came from inside the house. She froze up, clutching the top of her breast pocket closed so that Tinkerbell could not peek out. She could hear Glinda screaming for whoever was making the sounds to stop and what she could make out of her mother crying. Icy fear rolled through her body to settle at the pit of her stomach. At that moment the door was flung open to reveal her stepfathers angered face glaring down at her.

"YOU!" he shouted causing her to feel queasy. She gulped down what bile had built up in the back of her throat and straightened her back.

"Y-yes sir?" she asked in a much smaller voice than she intended. His eyes cut daggers into her 9own as he marched down to where she stood. His large hand wrapped around the collar of her school shirt and her tie at the same time, just before yanking upwards and causing her to stand on her toes.

"You're late." He hissed as he dragged her up the steps and into the house. She swung her arms and kicked out her legs as she tried to regain her balance, all the while calling out her complaints to the situation.

"Ow hey that's hurting me! Let go!" she struggled more and in doing so she clawed his hand bringing fresh red welts to his liver spotted skin. Suddenly his grip was gone and she was falling to the ground with a bright red hand mark across her cheek. She covered it with one hand and glared up at him as the realization that he had smacked her sunk in.

"You want to feel hurt?" he growled as he began to remove his belt. Her fear turned her body numb, she had known he was abusing her mother but he had never attacked her personally. She saw the flash of malice in his eyes as he drew his arm up to hit her with the folded leather belt.

"NO!" the sound of the belt hitting its mark rang out as Celsia closed her eyes, yet she did not feel the pain from the hit. She opened one eye to see her mother on her knees in front of her, facing her angry husband with her arms spread wide. When she turned to look at her daughter a large purpling welt was slashed across her face. She smiled however and nodded towards the stairs.

"You're very late sweetie, so why don't you just do your homework and go to bed?" she stated without lowering her arms. Hot tears cut down her cheeks as she grimaced, holding back the sobs that were threatening to rock through her body. She nodded in reply to her mothers words before grabbing ahold of her fallen bag and rushing up the stairs. She locked her door before falling into a awkward lump on the floor and sobbing into her fisted hands.

"Hey what was that all about?" Tink asked as she landed on her head. Celsia shrugged before rubbing her face dry on her sleeve. She took in a few deep breaths before straightening her back.

"I don't know why that happened, he has been abusing my mom but I thought, I thought." She grimaced once more as tears threatened to fall.

"You thought what, That you where special enough to not be dragged into it. Yeah, I thought that too once and just about ended up at the bottom of the Neversea." Tinkerbells voice was sharp and unfeeling as she fluttered down to stand on the girls knee," You need to buck up, it happened but that doesn't mean it has to happen again. Look at me. Am I a pirates captive? No." Celsia tilted her head to one side as the fairy spoke to her, confusion crossing over her features.

"Are you trying to help me?" she asked as she leaned forward to listen to the small voice coming from the fairy.

"What?! NO! Of course I'm not!" Tink huffed and turned away from her gaze," I just was telling my story, that's all." Celsia smiled as she carefully picked her up and carried her out onto her balcony. It was still a few hours before nighttime but she could already see two bright stars grouped tightly together above their heads.

"You must miss home." Celsia stated as she watched the stars twinkling high above her. Tink sat beside her on the railing, leaning back on her tiny arms for support.

"Of course I miss it. Home is home. Its where you can always go and feel, safe." She glanced at the girl as she said the last word, knowing all too well that was not the case in this particular home.

"That sounds like a great place to go to." Celsia stated as she wiped away a tear and looked down at what she had been clutching in her hand.

A shattered Conch shell.


	4. Chapter 4

_T:__ " Hi everyone! I just wanted to pop in and see how you all are doing. How do you like the story? Do you have any ideas for upcoming chapters? Anything you may like to see once she gets to Neverland?"_

_Celsia:__ "Aren't you being nosy? Stop talking about me anyway. They wanna get on with the story."_

_T: __"Ahh you're so right! Sorry readers but I just wanted to see how you guys were doing with ever-"_

_Celsia: __"You are worse than a kid! Get outta my story already!" *She shoves T towards exit angrily*_

_T:__ "Okay okay! I'm going already! A big surprise is coming up in this chapter! I hope you like it! Please review to let me know what you think or to request scenes or even ask me to write in Your OC!"_

**Home**

Tinkerbell was flying like her life depended on it, cutting a bright yellow light through the deep darkness of the Neverland night. She clutched the remains of the summoning shell to her chest as she skirted over the Neverseas waters, avoiding Ticktock Croc by the puffballs of her shoes before taking off back into the air. She did not even pay attention to the pirate ship that rested near the bay of Neverland, nor the cheerful sounds coming from it. She was not paying attention very well to her flight path, her focus was mainly on keeping the shattered shell together, and ended up flying through a leaf. Disoriented and struggling to get the green cover off of her face, Tink forgot to continue flapping her wings and began to descend. She ran into branches and thorns, a few flowers whos pollen made her sneeze as she finally rolled into the clearing of the hollow, a nutshell on her head as a sort of lopsided hat.

"Tink?" She looked up to see Cubby, his arms laden with figs and limbs for the fire," I thought Peter had you on a top secret mission."

"Cubby!" she squealed in excitement, forgetting the reason she rushed home as she leapt up to hug his cheek," Oh, my boys!" she exclaimed happily," I've missed you so much!" she nuzzled his cheek happily and fluttered her wings before pulling away and gasping loudly.

"What is it Tink?" asked Nibs who had approached when he saw her light. She floated down to land beside the shell which she scooped up into her arms carefully. Without answering them she leapt into the air and flew around the encampment searching for the familiar green clad red head who may or may not be angry with her.

He was sitting by the water, busily tying shells together to form some sort of sling shot ammo, which he tested on a pile of coconuts nearby. His back was towards her but she could tell by the way he was resting against the stone that he was stressed out in the very least. She walked carefully on the sand as she made her way around to his front. The shell was hidden behind her back as she fluttered her wings to land on one of his crossed knees.

"Tinkerbell?" he jumped a bit as she waved up at him with a shy smile. The shell still clutched tightly in her hidden hand.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching Celsia back on the mainland." He chided her before smiling suddenly," Wait did she come with you to surprise me?" he looked around them excitedly. She looked down in shame before slowly pulling the conch shell out from behind her back. The largest of the five pieces housed the others in a sort of half cup way whilst chips of it fell to the sand with each movement she made.

"I don't think she needs to stay there." Tink stated softly," But she can't summon you with this so I volunteered to find you and let you know what's happening." Peter leapt up at her words fully intending on going to get her then and there, however Tink stopped him by flying in his face.

"Not yet!" she shouted as she crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks," You have to be prepared and she wanted me to tell you the whole story so she had time to think." Peter growled low to himself and scratched at his bangs before sitting down with a weary groan.

"Fine." He said after a long pause, then he turned to look at the camp and still burnt stump that used to be their hideout," I have some things to tell you as well."

* * *

Celsia paced back and forth in her room. The shell had been destroyed and the fairy flew away so quickly it was almost as if she were never there at all. She bit her thumbnail as she looked at the open luggage bag on her bed. Piles of clothes surrounded her, all separated by style and use. A one piece and a bikini swim suit lay inside the luggage a reminder that the fairy had stated that it was an island where the seasons only changed if you walked around it to something that she imagined as season sectors. She threw a few coats of various thickness in on top of the swim suits. Next was a pile of shirts and light dresses, then a few blue jeans. Finally she tucked a pair of tennis shoes and a pair of sandals in the bag and zipped it shut.

"Celsia." It was her mothers voice, followed by three sharp knocks on her door.

"Yes?" she called out as she quickly shoved the bag under her bed and began picking up the leftover clothes and shoving them into her wardrobe unceremoniously. She blushed when she came across her pile of underclothes and quickly shoved them under her bed as well. After the five minutes it took to do this she ran to open her door.

"What is going on in here?" her mother asked, looking around at the room behind her.

"Oh, ah, just picking up the room a bit. Glinda doesn't put my stuff where I like it." She quickly lied as she smiled through her guilty feelings.

"Your father wants to see you." She stated with a raised eyebrow. Celsia shrunk away a bit at these words and looked down at her feet.

"I don't have a father." She muttered softly.

"What was that?" her mother snapped, more of a demand than a question.

"I said give me a moment." Celsia snapped back before shutting the door on her mothers face. She clutched her chest as her lip quivered. It had started out with him hitting her, then not long after the fairy left her mother had called her down for dinner where she stated that Celsia was to be punished for not following her husbands rules. A tear threatened to inch its way out of the corner of her eye as she crawled under the bed to stuff her under clothes into the side pocket of her bag. She could hear her mother arguing with him from upstairs even as she drug her heavy bag to the balcony.

"Hurry please." She whispered up to the two stars above her as she hid in the shadow of her mothers balcony.

After twenty minutes she could hear her mothers husband shouting from above her, after an hour there was more crashing noises. She curled herself up with her arms wrapped around her knees as the sounds continued.

"It's alright." Before she even realized that he had appeared his arms had wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. He was warm and smelled like salty air and flowers. His heartbeat was slow and steady, she could only imagine her own heart sounded like a fast paced drum compared to his. He pulled away and pulled her to her feet in one fluid movement," Tinkerbell has told me everything, are you ready to go?" he asked softly as his hand reached as if to touch the welt on her face, only to pull away quickly.

"Y-yeah, my bag is there." She whispered just before a loud bang came from outside her bedroom door. Peter grabbed the bag and tossed sparkly gold dust over her as fast as a humming birds wing. Less than a second later he was standing on her railing with her bag slung over his shoulder and his hand reaching out to her.

"Just think happy thoughts." He called as her hand met his and he pulled her up into the air. At the word happy, the image of him hugging her to his chest popped into her head, it caused her to blush. She shook her head and replaced the image with thoughts of her youth, of being out in the ocean and her mothers smiling face looking down on her as she danced in the moonlight. These images came from a place in her heart she had forgotten about, a place full of mermaids and ticking reptiles.

* * *

Captain James Hook had locked himself in his cabin, away from his crew, as he did every so often when the mood struck him. He held a white cloth in one hand and polished his hook to a shine as he studied the old worn photograph that showed a dark haired woman holding a pale haired baby and smiling out at who was taking the picture. The camera had washed up along his ship years back and had been quickly snatched up by his playful mistress Clarah who insisted on using the device to take what she called pictures of the entire crew, including her and their newborn daughter. Not long after Pan had come to Neverland with his lost boys and his mistress had ran in the night to hide their poor piratess from the green clad demon. As far as he knew, both his love and his daughter had died in the Neversea typhoon that very night.

His hook cut into the wood of his desk as he reminisced about his first encounter with Pan, how he lost them both and his hand to the green devil with the call of a rooster. It scraped along the grain of the wood until finally pulling free just before the edge. His anger boiled up in him as hot and red as the very coat he bore. He reached for his whiskey bottle and avoided the cup all together in lieu of drinking directly from the cone shaped top. After the bottle was drained it was rudely shattered against the door to his cabin.

"Smee!" he shouted loudly, his voice slurring due to the amount of bottles he had treated in that manner in the last few hours.

"Yes Cap'in?" he heard the overweight first mate answer timidly from outside his door.

"Bring me more whiskey!" he shouted the order after a long belch that burned his throat.

"B-b-b-but sir, that was the last Whiskey we had in the galley." Smee's terrified voice answered.

"THEN BRING THE RUM!"

* * *

"Open your eyes." She listened to his words and obeyed, opening her eyes to reveal a sparkling ocean under her full of bouncing lights that seemed to dance over the waves which where illuminated by a large crescent moon. They were lounging on a cloud and, to her utter amazement, where not falling through it to the cold waters below.

"That's beautiful." She gasped as she clutched her chest with one hand.

"I talked the fairies into giving you a sort of welcome to cheer you up, there's Tink! The one who is doing the figure eights around the blue fairies!" the sheer excitement he was expressing caused her to smile, then to laugh as he pointed to the different shapes the fairies where making. She felt the cool saltwater air on her cheeks and took in a slow deep breath. A feeling she had not felt in a long time sank into her bones, the feeling that she belonged to this place was so powerful it felt like a physical force trying to pull her closer.

Peters hand was on her shoulder then, causing her attention to turn to his bright blue eyes. He smiled and motioned down to the large island far below them. Its mountains and deserts where clear even from the cloud that they rested upon.

"Welcome to your new home Celsia." He stated with a gentle smile.

"Let's hope it goes better than my last one." Her comment made him laugh loudly before grabbing her hand and pushing off of the cloud, towards the ocean, at breakneck speed. He pulled up quickly, causing her bare toes to run along the top of the water. She laughed with pure excitement as the fairies lights swirled around her before spreading out into the air above Peter. She went from running on the top of the water with Peters help to running on the warm hard packed sand of the shore. She fell as she hit the soft grass that surrounded the beach and rolled onto her back to rest beside her bag that Peter sat upon proudly.

"I can't believe you live here." She stated as she looked up at him.

"Oh, me and my boys have lived here forever." He stated as he leaned back against a tree and pulled out his reed pipes slowly.

"Do I get to meet these boys that I have heard so much about?" she asked as she sat up and turned towards him.

"When time comes for it." He winked as he played a few notes on the pipes.

"Quit toying with her, the boys are excited." Tinkerbell had landed on his shoulder and seemed to be sulking there as she glared at him. Celsia looked between the two and wondered why she suddenly felt as if she was intruding on their lives.

"I don't want to cause any problems for you," she began, not really knowing how to express her emotions.

"You aren't causing any trouble at all!" Peter suddenly exclaimed as his head whipped around to face her," I was just working up the surprise. Wait here okay." With that he was gone, taking Tinkerbell with him.

She sat there, alone in the moonlight, using a stick to draw shapes in the sand and wondering how much longer they would be gone. Her eyes where just about to droop closed for a nap when she saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her right one. She turned to see a fat older man in a red cap and a blue striped shirt. His legs were covered with a pair of worn dark shorts and all that protected his feet where a pair of old ragged sandals. He seemed to be struggling with a large barrel that he pushed out of the ground. She could hear him grunting as he attempted to push this barrel to the rowboat waiting for him. She looked around and saw that no one was there to help him.

"Excuse me sir!" she called as she leapt to her feet and ran across the sand to him," Would you like some help with that?" she asked a bit out of breath as she bent over to rest her hands on her knees.

"Well Well, you're the first nice sea pup I've seen around here." He stated as she took it upon herself to help him push the large barrel across the sand. She smiled politely at the old man and wondered to herself if he was senile, because clearly Peter and the others where nice to her and presumably everyone else around them.

"You haven't met my friends then." She stated and helped him lift the foul smelling barrel into his boat. He took a moment to catch his breath, removing his hat to fan himself and allowing his balding head to cool off.

"I hope you're friends are nice like you. Are you new to the island?" his voice had a odd sopranino tone to it that made him seem much younger than he looked. She thought quickly about how it would seem to him if she answered honestly, would he call the authorities? Would he send her home?

"No, I live over on the other side of the island." She answered almost too quickly. He seemed to perk up at her words and smiled as he slid into the boat.

"Oh, over by the mermaid lagoon?" was his reply.

"Y-yeah, I love it there. All the.. mermaids." She stuttered around her answer. He nodded with a smile and then seemed to be lost in thought for a second.

"We are sailing over to the north side tonight, would you like a ride home? I am sure the cap'in would love to meet such a nice polite sea pup like yourself." He offered her a spot on the rowboat with a smile. She found herself saying the mantra her mother had drilled into her head "Stranger means danger never accept a ride." Then her mind turned to Neverland. Maybe it was different here, certainly everything else was.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked as she looked back at her bag, maybe she could ride with them and the come back for the bag before Peter realized she was even gone.

"Of course young un, get on in. I can't wait to show you to the boys." At the word boys she thought of Peters promise and smiled. Maybe the lost boys lived with the nice man who seemed to be the only adult around. Maybe Peter was the captain he mentioned. The way Tinkerbell had spoken of him throughout her school day made him out to be a person of authority after all.

"All right." She said with a smile as she climbed into the boat and sat on the small bench that stretched across it in front of him.


End file.
